


Call your name

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Chaewon softie, Established Relationship, just uwu, sick Minju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Where Minjoo doesn't call and Chaewon gets worried.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 41





	Call your name

Chaewon was never the talker. She would prefer listening to others than be the one who would do the talking. Her friends know this and are already used to it.

Even her girlfriend, Minjoo.

But what she doesn’t understand is how Minjoo would always prefer calling her than texting. 

Chaewon thought, _wouldn’t texting be more flexible? At least with texting we could do it all the time._

Chaewon and Minjoo have been dating for a few months now but it’s hard seeing each other when they’re from different schools.

They met through Eunbi, Chaewon’s older friend and Minjoo’s co-worker at the bakery she’s working part-time.

Chaewon isn’t comfortable calling people, but oddly enough, she likes talking with Minjoo. Maybe she’s a bit biased, but she doesn’t really care.

Minjoo also makes sure to always ask Chaewon how was her day. She would ask the older girl to tell her more about what happened to her.

At first, Chaewon was restricting herself. Again, she doesn’t like talking too much. But there’s something about the younger girl that makes her feel comfortable in just talking about the most random things there is.

—

It was unusual for Minjoo not to call Chaewon in the evening. Which is why the older girl became worried. 

Minjoo always called Chaewon. No matter what day or time it is, the younger girl would always make the first move to talk with her. But this time, her girlfriend hasn’t called. Minjoo hasn’t even sent a single text the entire day which worries Chaewon even more.

_“Hey, u ok?”_

Chaewon waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. The taller girl hasn’t even opened her messages since this morning.

_“Minjoo?”_

Now Chaewon was really getting worried. Minjoo was also the type to reply immediately to Chaewon. Even before they started dating, the younger girl always made sure to be attentive to the older.

Chaewon hesitated but her worries won over, so she decided to call Minjoo.

At first, her first call went to voice mail. But on her second attempt, the taller girl finally answered.

_“Unnie?”_

Chaewon stopped for a minute, Minjoo sounded weird.

“You okay? What happened to your voice?”

She heard the girl sigh then chuckle softly, “ _sort of, my throat is killing me though_.”

This made Chaewon’s heart wrench. The younger girl seemed to have a hard time talking, she was about to offer to end the call but Minjoo beat her to it.

“ _Chaewon-unnie._ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _Did you know this is the first time **you** called **me**?_” Chaewon could hear the amusement and joy in Minjoo’s voice.

“I— you weren’t replying to my messages.”

“ _Ohh~ you were worried?_ ” Chaewon can’t believe how Minjoo could be sick and still be teasing her, “ _sorry, unnie. I left my phone at my apartment and I needed to get checked at the hospital. I was brought there by the school nurse so I didn’t get to come home until the check-up was finished_.”

This worried Chaewon all over again, the girl needed to head to the hospital? What makes her concerned is Minjoo lived alone, her parents live in their hometown.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The older girl was already getting ready to leave her house even before she finished talking.

_“I didn’t want to worry you_.”

“Minjoo, I was worried either way. Get comfy, I’m coming over.”

—

Minjoo didn’t think the day would have anything good happen, but she forgot there was never a bad day in her life since she met Chaewon.

Now, the older girl is getting ready to sleep next to her. She chuckles remembering the older girl’s excuse, “ _you basically ignored me the entire day, you should give me this_.”

To which Minjoo argued, saying she forgot her phone.

She didn’t mind though, the last time the two properly saw each other was a week ago when Chaewon went to the bakery she was working at.

The couple was laying down on Minjoo’s bed silently. Chaewon was making sure the younger girl was doing alright, checking her temperature from time to time.

The two were about to fall asleep when Chaewon thought of a question, “Minjoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like calling me so much? Not that I mind! Just curious.”

Minjoo didn’t answer her straight away, she looked at the ceiling for a while before staring straight into Chaewon’s eyes.

“Because I like unnie’s voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my AFF compilation fic called 'Felicity'


End file.
